Various portable shelters have been developed that are intended to be transported to a desired site and then set up for use at the site. When the portable shelter is no longer needed, it can be reconfigured in a way that may make it more suitable for transportation to another location. Due to their design and construction however, at least some of these portable shelters may require a significant amount of time and labor in order to properly set the shelter up for use, and to reconfigure the portable shelter for transportation when the shelter is no longer needed. At least some of these portable shelters may include various ancillary components that must be assembled and/or installed to enable set up of the portable shelter, and disassembly of such components when the shelter is being prepared for transportation. Yet other portable shelters may be configured so that, whether ready for use or ready for transportation, all the walls of the portable shelter are rigid. Configurations such as these may result in a portable shelter of significant weight that may not be well suited for some applications.